


Caught in the Middle

by ArtfulDoodler



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDoodler/pseuds/ArtfulDoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His girlfriend Mai , his best girl mate Jenny , his ex Tea - Joey had a triple dilemma to fix, but someone would be hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Middle

"She's beautiful", I thought, gazing at my girlfriend, Mai. My friends thought I had it made: with her perfect looks, she was the perfect girl. What more could a guy want? But the truth was, Mai wasnt the one I was crazy about. I was still in love with my ex, Tea - but she'd ditched me and made it clear she didn't want me any more.

Sighing, I cast my eyes around the school grounds. I caught Jenny's eye and she grinned back. Jenny had been my best friend for three years. She was great, but I knew she wanted more than friendship. At the same time, she was the only one who knew my feelings for Mai and Tea: I told her everything. Could I be any more caught in the middle?

Saying bye to Mai, I strolled over to Jenny and gave her a hug. She could tell that I'd stressing.

"Don't worry," she said. "It'll be OK."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, as we walked towards the lockers. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah!" Jenny replied, taking her books out. "Better go, though. Dad says if I'm not home straight away I can't go later."

She gave me a hug and ran down the corridor.

It was gone seven when I arrived at the party. I'd almost given up hope of seeing anyone I knew, when someone covered my eyes and whispered, "Guess who?" I removed the hands and spun round, but it was only Jenny.

"Hello you," she laughed.

I looked down at her and jaw dropped. She was wearing a dusty blue flare skirt dress with cowl neck and a low-slung belt to accentuate her hips and black strap sandals.

"You look amazing!" I gasped.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Let's get a drink," I said.

We made our way over to the drinks table, my head was spinning all the time. Did I like Jenny, now?

"Jenny, do you really hate Mai?" I blurted out.

Jenny stared at me, stunned.

"Well, I wouldn't say I hate her, but I'm not her biggest fan," she replied.

I was going to sort things out.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"You know I do," she said softly.

"May I cut in?" a voice asked.

It was Mai. Jenny held her breath, hoping she hadn't heard us.

"Sure!" Jenny said, turning her heels. "Have a nice evening guys!"

"Jenny, wait!" I cried out. "I want you to stay and Mai to go!"

"Huh?" Mai looked confused.

"I'm sick of being caught in the middle. Mai, Jenny doesn't like you because I'm going out with you, and you don't like Jenny because you know how she feels about me. And you both know I still love Tea. But you know what Mai, theres something else Jenny knows: I don't love you!"

Anger flashed in Mai's eyes.

"Oh. My. God. I went to all that trouble to split you and Tea up, and now you're dumping me!"

"What did you just say?" My heart raced. Split me and Tea up?

"I told Tea you cheated on her with Jenny," Mai spat. "There, now you know. I liked you but you wouldn't look at me 'til Tea dumped you. And now you're dumping me for her."

I could hear my heart pounding. All this time I loved Tea but it was too long ago now. And it was Mai's fault - she was just a selfish bitch.

I looked over at Jenny's shocked face. She was the only one who had been honest, and was there when I needed her. My decision was made. Caught in the middle? Not any more.


End file.
